


Day One

by WendiMyDarling



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Labor Pain, Lactation, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Oral sex during labor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendiMyDarling/pseuds/WendiMyDarling
Summary: The birth of Henry’s first kid.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader





	Day One

* * *

**_Contraction #1_ **

I thought it was Braxton Hicks. They’d been coming regularly for days now, letting me know these babes would be here soon. I continued watching the tv show I was binging, ignoring the painless spasm.

**_Contraction #24_ **

First twinge of pain. Okay, maybe they’re not Braxton. I paused the movie and got out my yoga ball, bouncing on it to see if things progressed. I checked the clock. _Henry should be home in an hour_. 

**_Contraction #57_ **

We were in full blown active labor. Henry was home; I was in the tub, doing my best to breathe. I could still talk, but I couldn’t get comfortable. The midwife had arrived an hour ago, and she had Henry get in the tub with me for support while she busied herself with getting everything ready. I was dilated to a four. 

“So did we finally decide on a second girl name?” Henry asked me, trying to distract. It half-worked.

“Nope,” I said through gritted teeth, “Better hope that we’re having two boys or one of each.”

Henry chuckled, smoothing my hair back and tucked a finger under my chin. 

“Hey,” he said, kissing me softly as the contraction faded, “We’re having our babies.”

I smiled in return.

“We’re having our babies.”

**_Contraction #99_ **

“Henry… oh god, Henry!”

Dilated to a five. The midwife had suggested we sneak upstairs for some ‘private time’. 

“Outside only, Henry, her water’s already broken!”

That was seven contractions ago. Henry placed his hands on my taught belly as this contraction began to sweep over me, his tongue lapping gently against my clit to procure another orgasm that would help fend off the pain. I ran my hands over his shoulders and squeezed, unable to reach his hair. Both the contraction and the orgasm faded, and Henry crawled up beside me, his fingers still playing with my folds.

“Is this working?” he asked, kissing my neck. I reached my arm up to finally, _finally_ run my hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know if it’s making things progress any faster,” I panted, “but it sure as hell is helping with the pain.”

“Good.”

Another contraction quickly welled up, and Henry got back to work.

**_Contraction #187_ **

“I don’t think I can do this, Henry.”

“Shhh love, you’re doing great.” 

“Oh god, here comes another–”

My breath caught in my lungs as the pain wrapped around my abdomen. Henry stood behind me, solid as a rock, his arms supporting my weight as I clung to his hands. I rolled my head back against his chest, relaxing my forehead, counting my breaths instead of contraction seconds. 

The contraction faded and I walked to the tub, leaning my arms on it and panting heavily. Henry came with me and rubbed my back, comforting me in that low tone that I adored so much. The midwife walked in, asking if she could check me again. I complied, squatting against the side of the tub.

“You’re past a nine, my dear,” she said, standing up. “If you’re birthing in the tub, now’s the time.” 

I nodded, slipping off my clothes and stepping into the warm water as another contraction hit. Henry crossed his wrists and grasped my hands and I anchored myself with his weight, squatting deep into the water as I submersed myself in the pain as well. I closed my eyes shut and focused on my breathing once more.

**_Contraction #214_ **

“Push love push, you’re almost there, you’re almost there. You’ve got this love, keep going, don’t stop; _push_!”

I cried out in agony as fire swept through my loins, holding onto Henry for dear life as he encouraged me to keep going. I could sense it; Baby A was almost here. I reached my hands down as I pushed and guided its head out, dragging it gently through the water to the surface. 

“It’s a boy!” I cried as I clutched our wailing newborn babe to my chest, tears mingling with my laughter. Henry’s joyful shout mixed with mine as we stared at our son, but my body was quickly gearing up for more. The midwife deftly tied the cord and Henry cut it, passing the baby to his mother so that he could help me again. 

**_Contraction #217_ **

“It’s a girl!” 

Happiness was heard throughout the room as Baby B entered the world. She didn’t cry, just took a breath and stared at us with large, blue eyes. Henry’s mother brought our son back over to us and placed him in Henry’s arms, and we held the twins next to each other, taking in their beautiful dark hair and perfect alabaster skin.

**_Day #1_**

I lay in our bed, nursing little Jamie. Henry had Everly over his shoulder, pacing in front of the window. He turned to look at me, and the smile on his face was one of such content, I wanted to cry. He came over and sat next to me, shuffling Evie so that she was in the crook of his arm and I could see her. Henry kissed Jamie’s head, then kissed my temple, wrapping his free arm around me.

“You did great, Mummy. I’ve never been happier.”

I smiled up at him, accepting a soft kiss. 

“Neither have I, Daddy, neither have I.”

* * *


End file.
